It may be perfect timing for one thing, not the other
by Boodudet67
Summary: Marienette was done with fake smiles. She was done with it all. One night she goes down to the Seine to end it all. Features Felix x Marienette


The bridge above the Seine was shorter than she expected. With just five steps she was at the other side. With just five reasons she was ready to end her life. With just five thoughts she could of left everyone.

The first step closer was because of Chloe. The bully had ridiculed Marienette in every way to the point she couldn't take it. Memories of the worst days came to her and she tried to shrug them away.

* * *

Chloe ran into the class and shoved Mari out of Adrien's way. The blonde laughed hysterically as Marienette hit her nose on the floor, causing it to bleed. Some members of the class laughed, they were meant to be her friends!

"Mari-trash be more careful!" Chloe whined," I don't want cheap blood on my designer clothes!"

This caused more sniggers. Mari fought back tears and avoided the sympathetic looks Adrien was casting at her. The raven haired girl went to the bathroom to dry and cleans herself up. She decided not to attend for the rest of the day.

* * *

Reason two was simple as well. Adrien didn't love her. He made that pretty clear when she uttered her feelings to him. A stray tear fell down her face as she remembered what happened on the day she finally gained courage.

"Hey Adrien," Marienette called to the blonde now leaving the class, he turned her way," Can we talk quickly?"

He shrugged and nodded," Sure what do you want to talk about?"

Mari twiddled her thumbs and took a deep breath. This was it, she was finally going to ask out her crush Adrien! The girl looked up, wonder and hope embedded in her eyes.

"I was... Um wondering," She began," Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

Adrien's face turned to disappointment," And I thought you were a friend,"

This caused Mari to falter in her confidence slightly. Her heart had been stabbed multiple times and stung hard. Glossy tears threatened to fall but she held them back to the best of her ability.

"Don't even act like you care," Adrien continued," I know you want to be a designer when you're older. Did you just think that you could jump the queue and use me to get to the top? Sorry Marienette that's not how it works. Look I need to go, REAL friends want me. I honestly didn't think you were so shallow..."

The words rung in her head as she left the class and flew down the stairs. Some people gave her odd looks as she pushed past them. Marienette felt like her heart was now just shredded paper- Adrien obviously being the shredder.

She didn't go to school for the rest of the day.

* * *

The memory stopped, Marienette thought back to the third reason. Hawkmoth had been defeated, she wasn't really needed anymore. Sure, she still had Tikki, but now all she had to do was stop basic criminals.

* * *

"Don't you think we could be doing more?" Ladybug asked Chat," I feel like we are wasting our powers doing what the police can do,"

She watched as her Chaton froze," How can you say that?"

Ladybug looked at him with a quirked brow. He groaned, rubbing his temples with his hands. Chat seemed frustrated with her, he had been a lot like that recently.

"We are superheroes Ladybug- we don't pick and choose what we do," Chat spat," Come on, lets get this patrol over with,"

The next day, Marienette didn't leave her room.

* * *

Four was her best friend. Alya hadn't been inviting Marienette out anymore. She had cancelled too many times being Ladybug that her friend gave up. Now, whenever she was free, Nino was Alya's only focus.

* * *

"Hey Alya I'm free after school, wanna head to the park?" Mari asked, her pigtails were messier than usual.

Alya looked a little annoyed," Are you sure you won't cancel on me? Don't worry Adrien, Nino and I have plans, see you later Mari,"

Every bone in the girl's body ached as her 'best friend' walked out of the classroom. Tears fell but she had learnt to block them now.

Needless to say, she didn't go back to school after lunch.

* * *

Marienette took step number five, she was at a perfect angle for jumping off. The next reason was her parents. They constantly argued and just ignored her nowadays.

"I didn't make you move here!" Tom shouted at Sabine," Don't blame everything on me you stupid woman!"

"Oh here we go- Mr tough guy act!" Sabine screamed back," Forget this I'm gone!"

Tom rolled his eyes," What about Marienette? You haven't got the guts to leave!"

Sabine shrugged," She's old enough,"

That was the last Mari had seen of her mother for the past month. A loud crash of a door being slammed was the last thing she heard. Her father had taken up drinking in Sabine's absence. He was regularly drunk and didn't open the bakery anymore.

Mari was barely able to go to school much, she had to keep money going some how.

* * *

Her body was now leaning against the rails. Water had never looked so inviting. With a deepbreath, Marienette climbed and sat on the railing. She mentally counted to three.

When she felt herself slide off of the support, her worries fled. In preperation for the goal, Mari closed her eyes. It seemed her target was closer than she thought- warmth surrounded her. She never expected death to be warm... Or cry.

The girl opened her eyes, bright emerald green orbs were facing her. She realised who had saved her, Chat Noir.

The leather-clad hero was crying as he held her close. His eyes were never leaving Marienette's frail figure and scarred arms. She didn't fight his comfort.

"Why? Why?" Chat kept repeating over and over," If I had listened to Alya and apologised maybe this wouldn't of happened... Tikki will she be okay?"

A red kwami came flying out from behind the hero. Tikki looked at Marienette then nodded. Chat seemed relieved. However, the girl was confused.

"Tikki came and got me M'Lady," Chat explained, helping her up," Now for me to show you who I am," He called his signature detransformation," Adrien Agreste,"

Mari ripped her hand out of his and stepped away. The boy next to her looked defeated as she did so, what did he expect? The things he said were hurtful and cruel. He wasn't in love with her, he was in love with Ladybug!

"I can't be with you," Marienette mumbled," You are in love with some girl who I am not,"

Adrien grabbed her hand but she shook them away," I will love the girl under the mask,"

"And what a load of shit that was," She commented dryly," Goodbye Adrien,"

The girl legged it through the streets of Paris, she couldn't stay a moment longer! How could she live in a place where she felt so unwelcome? No friends, parents or lovers...

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realise she had bumped into someone until her body hit the flaw. The impact caused great pain, with the pain came all the emotions she had been holding back.

"Miss are you okay?" The person asked.

She looked up and saw a very tall boy. He was around her age. His hair was blonde and tied in a ponytail. Lime green were the colours of his eyes.

"No... Im not. But it's not for you to worry about," Mari mumbled," Is there a bus station near here that takes you out of Paris for free?"

The boy took off his coat and threw it around her," Please come inside. I'm Felix,"

* * *

Marienette remebered the day she tried to commit suicide quite vividly. Without that however, she never would have met her husband- Felix.

They had been married for two years, both successful in their careers. Mari was owner of a very famous fashion company named 'Hope'. Whilst Felix was a top lawyer at his own firm. The pair afforded quite a nice house out of Paris, away from bad memories.

Adrien was the owner of Agreste and detested Mari and her husband. He was still sour from the time she rejected him, never quite letting it go. Sometimes he would make up rumours that would nearly tear Felix or her's reputation but they overcame them.

Today Mari had news, she was pregnant with Felix's child.

"Felix honey can I talk to you?" Marienette questioned.

"Of course sweetie what is it?" He asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"Im pregnant," She whispered into his ear.

Felix spun his wife around- he was ecstatic! He was going to be a father!

Mari smiled, her life was going great.


End file.
